Hitherto, as optical disc which permits read-out of data by optical reproducing means, there are the so-called Compact Disc (hereinafter simply referred to as CD as occasion may demand) and/or Digital Versatile Disc (hereinafter simply referred to as DVD). Since such optical discs are recording media distributed in large quantities in the state where they are caused to undergo packaging, serial numbers, etc. are printed on package such as case, etc. where optical disc is accommodated in order to carry out identification of distributed optical discs.
However, since serial numbers, etc. are printed on packages, when optical discs accommodated are separated from packages, and optical discs are handled as one body, it becomes impossible to carry out identification with other optical discs only by one body of optical disc. When only optical disc is delivered or transferred to other person, it becomes impossible to carry out management of optical disc using serial number, etc.
Optical discs are adapted so that digital data are recorded and it is possible to easily make copy without involving degradation of data. When literary work data such as contents data, etc. recorded on optical disc is copied without knowledge of copyrighter or person who has copyright, profit or interest of the copyrighter would be injured.